Willst Du?
by MiloShane
Summary: Quisieras odiarle, todo seria mas fácil si lo hicieras pero no puedes porque es la persona a la que amas, no importa cuanto pueda llegar a hacerte sufrir tu corazón ya le pertenece...


Hola lectores, bienvenidos sean ustedes a mi primer fic.

Me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos fics que traten a esta pareja (Mi pareja favorita) y me decepciona que haya muy pocos escritores a los que les interese escribir mi ship favorito…

Así que tomen asiento relájense y disfruten de la lectura. Antes aclaro que soy nuevo en todo esto, y disculpen si la lectura no los complace del todo.

Y como he visto que muchos ponen esto antes del escrito pues bueno, Liv y Maddie no son de mi propiedad todos los derechos son propiedad de Disney (Sino la serie no sería especialmente apropiada para niños XD)

Para hacer este me base un poco en la canción de Colors de Halsey

Sin más comencemos…

* * *

Desperté de nuevo tarde, me levante rápido "Mi peinado perfecto" pensé y es que tenía que verme hermosa, aunque no me notara.

En el auto junto a Joey, me pongo a pensar, si aquella vez no me hubiera tocado, seguiría siendo una chica de secundaria común y corriente que sueña con su graduación perfecta y no estaría tan confundida.

\- ¿Todo bien Liv? - pregunta Joey desde el asiento del copiloto

-Si solo… no he podido dormir bien, nada que un café latte no arregle- le digo con una sonrisa fingida tomando mi termo y le doy un sorbo "Ojalá fuera así".

-Sabes puedes confiar en mí, sé que te ocurre algo, es decir, tu jamás dejarías que tu cabello luciera justo como ahora.

-Ya te dije, solo es un pequeño problema, ya lo resolveré.

-Ok- Ya no hablamos más hasta llegar a Ridgewood lo que me recuerda voy tarde a las prácticas de porristas.

-Liv, Te quiero- Me dice Joey dejándome un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su clase, me quede estática, y es que es raro jamás me lo habia dicho, por lo menos no desde que recuerdo. Me voy directo me voy directo a los vestidores, abro mi casillero donde está mi traje de porrista, que consta de una falda corta que deja al descubierto mis piernas y una playera sin mangas con el numero 6 habia pensado en el numero 1 al inicio, pero Maddie tenía el 5 en mi honor, así que yo llevaría el suyo, el dia de su cumpleaños.

Estos días no hemos hablado mucho, no quisiera no después de lo que ocurrió…

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando recuerdo la hora, ser capitana de porristas no es fácil y menos cuando estoy tan distraída, no quiero ir a las practicas he estado llegando tarde toda esta semana, pero ahora eso no me importa me pongo una chamarra antes de salir directo a la cancha de basketball. Está vacía, me alegro, llevo un cuaderno y lápiz quizá el dibujar y estar sola me calme un poco. Mi tranquilidad se acabó en cuanto ambos entraron, Maddie junto a Diggie "ay no" trato de levantarme rápido, pero me ven antes de que siquiera lo haga.

-Liv- Me grita Diggie y yo solo asiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

\- ¿No tenías practica? - Pregunta mi gemela, acomodándose las gafas.

-Si…es que…yo…

\- ¿Volviste a llegar tarde, no es así?

-No bueno…si, es solo…-No podía pensar claramente con su mirada sobre mí- Solo no quise entrar.

-Ahora que lo dices has estado rara últimamente- Vuelve a decir Diggie

\- ¿Qué? Yo no…pff rara…prefiero la palabra distraída.

-Liv…- No pudo terminar porque Diggie la llamo

-Vienes ya o temes que te gane Rooney

\- ¿Espera aquí, okay? - Me dice para luego alejarse y acercarse a Diggie con una frase seguida de su típico "Bam! ¿Que?" y comienzan a jugar, verlos practicando, sudando, hace que se le marquen sus abdominales y ese cuerpo perfecto, su cabello húmedo por las gotas de sudor, no puedo evitar comenzar a dibujar; sus labios esos ojos perfectos. Lo peor es que no desvió la mirada cuando él me ve, solo tengo ansias de correr y tomar sus labios como míos **"ay dios que estoy pensando"** , tomo mi dibujo, ni siquiera me preocupo por lo que Maddie pueda decirme, solo quiero salir de aquí.

No sé porque demonios regrese, es como si mi cuerpo se controlara solo y aquí estoy viéndolo, espiando para que no lo note, saco mi celular y como toda una psicópata le tomo fotos mientras se viste **"Dios Liv que harás si te descubre Diggie o peor aún Maddie que dirá de ti si se entera"** y con ese pensamiento reacciono y me voy.

Pero Diggie tenía que aparecer de nuevo en mi casillero con esa sonrisa por la que toda chica se derrite, me aparto un poco de él cuando veo a mi gemela aparecer por detrás y me voy cuando ella le da un beso en la mejilla, no me siento cómoda.

Por suerte me topo con las chicas y me llevan directo al campo de americano para la práctica de la tarde.

-Tú no te escapas, Liv si quieres seguir siendo capitana- Dice mi co-capitana Emily

-Nuestra capitana- Recalca Jess, otra porrista.

-Si Jess, como sea, no faltes a una práctica de nuevo- Yo solo asiento y me voy con ellas, pero siento la mirada de Diggie sobre mí.

Cuando termino la práctica, Diggie llega a entrenar con su camiseta ajustada y unos pants que dejaban al visto el enorme bulto entre sus piernas, todas suspiran, yo solo me quede viendo como corría en perfecta sincronía. Cuando termino se colocó su chaqueta del puerco espines y camino hacia nosotras no sin antes saludar a algunos jugadores con un choque de puños.

-Hey chicas

-Hola Diggie- Contestaron al mismo tiempo embobadas

-Hola Liv- Solo le sonreí

No sé porque lo invito, se supone que es una cena familiar y hasta donde se él aún no se casa con ella **"Y espero jamás suceda"** , los miro con esas sonrisas bobas en su rostro tomados de la mano en la sala, y es que quisiera ser yo quien este a su lado tomando su mano, me tarde horas arreglándome, retocándome el maquillaje cada cinco minutos para verme perfecta y ni siquiera lo noto.

Y luego él volteo a verme yo solo sonrió y aparto la mirada **"¿Por qué?"**

Por fin cuando a mi madre se le ocurre servir la cena yo ya no tengo apetito, Diggie toma asiento frente a mí, toda la cena estuve distraída hasta que con su pulgar limpia mi mejilla llena de puré, con Vergüenza aparto la mirada y es que no quiero que note el rojo de mis mejillas.

Dos días después creí que me habia librado, pero no…él regreso para tener una práctica con Maddie en casa, no podía con esto y menos cuando papá me mando a vigilar a esos dos; ¿como si Maddie no fuera lo suficientemente grande pero igual tengo que admitir que me preocupa el que pueda suceder "algo" así que me siento a observarlos mientras se regalan sonrisas y miradas coquetas, celosa? Si y mucho, si supiera jugar basquetbol ¿Se fijaría en mí? Si hubiera seguido entrenando aun después de que Maddie me enseño ahora estaría ahí apartándolos, pero no, estoy siendo solo espectadora de la "pareja perfecta". Seriamos una pareja aún más perfecta él es popular, yo soy popular, él es sexy y tiene un cuerpo perfecto, yo tambien, entonces ¿Por qué no puede estar conmigo?

Resignada me pongo a leer una revista de moda para dejar de pensar solo un momento y cuando estaba viendo la perfecta nariz de Barbara Palvin siento que algo toca mis pies, cierro la revista y ahí esta él, sonriéndome, agacho la vista para posarla en el balón, lo tomo y me levanto para llevárselo.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a tirar?

-No, es un juego que requiere mucho esfuerzo y sudor, no gracias acabo de pintarme las uñas.

-Vamos es fácil, prometo que no se arruinaran tus uñas- Insiste y no se en que momento tome el balón y lo tire sin anotar "obviamente"

-Tss, mira será más fácil si te pones en esta posición. Me toma de la cintura- Muévete solo un poco así **"Dios…solo ayúdame"**.

-Hey Liv- Me separo rápido de su agarre al escuchar a mi gemela llegar con unos vasos de limonada.

-Yo…me voy- Comienzo a caminar preocupada por lo que crea que haya visto.

¿Maldita sea no puede dejar de mirarme o qué? Desde que entre al salón me está mirando. La única clase que compartimos juntos, Historia y por suerte hoy pusieron una película así que puedo escribir su nombre a hacer retratos sin temor a que el profesor me quite el cuaderno y lo exhiba ante la clase. Escribo una y otra vez con corazones, estrellas, besos; parezco la típica adolescente enamorada de su príncipe azul. Volteo hacia donde estaba Diggie pues aun sentía su mirada y solo me sonríe, regreso mi vista al cuaderno con una pequeña risa.

En la práctica está esperando a que salga con una caja de chocolates supongo para mí ya que no veo a Maddie con él. Tomo mis cosas y me siento a su lado.

-Toma, son para ti, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que porque no darte un regalo antes que todos

-Gracias, eres el primero, supongo Maddie hará una fiesta para mí o algo así- Le sonrió

No te he visto practicar estos últimos días, solo dar órdenes, ¿Por qué? - Me mira con curiosidad

-Si…solo estoy un poco indispuesta estos días- Le digo no queriendo alargar el tema, solo me asiente comprendiendo

-Liv…quería saber si tu quisieras ir a comer…como amigos…si tú quieres **"Si yo quiero, oh dios me está invitando a salir, disimula Liv, disimula"**

-Claro ¿Maddie nos acompañara? **"Que buena actriz soy"**

-No solo seriamos tu y yo

-Oh…es una distracción para la fiesta, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, obviamente, ¿Por qué más seria? - Me dice nervioso

-Si obvio ni que fuera una cita o algo así…-

-Cita…no- Ríe sarcásticamente- A menos que…

\- ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada vamos mejor

-Si…

La cena no estuvo tan mal inclusive me divertí un poco, Diggie es un chico ,muy divertido, dulce y atento ya veo porque Maddie lo eligió, lo cual hace que me sienta un poco culpable, subo a mi auto esperando que Diggie salga de pagar la cuenta, miro mi bolso a un lado y saco mi celular, me voy directo al álbum, busco sus fotos y ahí están las que le tome aquella ves en los vestidores, su cuerpo desnudo, ese cabello, sus ojos…Diggie llega y toca el techo del auto mientras me sonríe asoma su cabeza por inercia guardo el celular rápido.

-Hay… ¿lista para irnos?

-Claro…-Sonrió nerviosa, el solo asiente, me recargo en el asiento **"Estuvo cerca"** tomo mi bolso para que se siente y enciendo el auto.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto reflexionando porque de entre todas las personas de este jodido mundo, tenía que ser específicamente esa, si hubiera sido alguien diferente quizá…nuestro amor sería posible y no tendríamos que ocultarlo.

Pero no…solo quiero dejar de amar, quiero arrancarme el corazón, borrarme estos pensamientos dejar de sentir, que todo sea como antes, quizá si me voy de nuevo todo sería mejor…

Y no tendría que sufrir

Lunes y otra vez, se me hace tarde, salgo corriendo a la cochera. Cuando llego a la escuela y encuentro lugar donde estacionar el auto después de 15 minutos de buscar lugar, por suerte hoy traía el uniforme puesto. Llego a mi casillero y Diggie no pudo elegir otro momento para molestar estoy apresurada solo quiero abrir el puto casillero "rápido".

-Hey- Volteo alterada y mi celular se cae y como si mi inicio del dia no pudiera ser peor, creo que tenía mi dedo justo antes de tirarlo en el botón de desbloqueo solo cerré los ojos fastidiada, pero al ver lo que mostraba en la pantalla me alarme y me agache rápido para cogerlo, pero Diggie lo tomo antes y miro entre confundido, lo único que hago es pegarme a los casilleros asustada y avergonzada, pues quien en su sano juicio tendría una foto de su hermana desnuda en su celular.

Y es que todo este tiempo he pensado que no debería de sentir esto, pero los celos son más fuertes, este amor hacia Maddie es imborrable ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé, solo sé que ella es mía y de nadie más.

Tener un dibujo de tu hermana no está mal, retratarla mientras juega y tú te diviertes mientras lo haces tampoco lo está, lo que está mal es que después de huir de las miradas acosadoras de su novio vuelvas y te fijes que él no note que vas directo a los vestidores donde tu hermana se está duchando, y tomes fotos para poder tener con que complacerte en las noches cuando ella no está para hacerlo.

Lo que está mal tambien es que su novio te siga, intentando algo contigo sabiendo que esta con tu hermana gemela "por dios" y que ella no lo vea, que lo invite a la cena familiar aun sabiendo que tienes unas ganas enormes de golpearlo y hacerle saber que ella, tu hermana, es de tu propiedad.

Tu mejor amiga lo sabe y aunque te impulsa hacer algo, sabes que no puedes, eso es parte de toda, para que nadie las separe. Cuando hablas de tu hermana es como si hablaras de cualquier chico, te sientes en confianza con ella porque sabes que siempre está ahí para ti, inclusive juega y te llama pervertida cuando le cuentas todo lo que sucede en esa habitación que comparten, pero se enfurece cuando le cuentas lo del supuesto novio de tu hermana.

Cuando se ofreció a ayudarte a jugar sentiste tanto asco con su tacto, cuando te tomo de la cintura y se puso cerca de ti, quería besarte y tú no sabías cómo reaccionar cuando su brazo se deslizo por debajo de tu falda, te quedaste estática sin poder hacer nada, sientes horrible y es que no es tu culpa que Maddie no se acueste con él o que tan siquiera lo bese como la buena novia que dberia ser, oh espera…si es tu culpa, pero sonríes maliciosamente con ese pensamiento pues el no podrá tener lo que tú ya tienes. Agradeces cuando Maddie por fin aparece con esas bebidas y reaccionas largándote de ahí rápidamente.

En la cena lo conociste mejor, supiste lo divertido que era y amable y aunque no estuvo tan mal, no puedes olvidar que sigue siendo un patán y un estúpido tambien ahora sabes porque tu hermana se fijó en él jamás notaria ni sospecharía nada y aun así sigue creyendo que tendría una oportunidad con amabas hermanas, y es cuando quisieras decirle que tú eres la pareja perfecta de Maddie no él.

\- ¿Qué…que es esto? ¿Es Maddie, cierto? - No respondo solo lo veo enfurecer y golpear el casillero- Ustedes los Rooney son unos malditos raros- Y se va, supongo que yo reaccionaria de la misma manera si me entero que mi novia me engaña con su hermana.

Y ahora estoy sentada en el suelo sin poder reaccionar, estos días no he estado bien sin Maddie a mi lado, pero después de lo que me hizo no sé si pueda perdonarla, pero aun así aun después de aquello la sigo amando. Lo que acaba de pasar y mis recuerdos me hace enojar, sufrir sentirme débil, me hacen romper en llanto en los pasillos ya desalojados de la escuela.

Y es que como perdonar a alguien que con solo una noche me lastimo más que cualquier otra persona, si solo hubiera sido una simple discusión como tantas que hemos tenido anteriormente, pero esta vez llego a otros extremos; me toco de una forma brusca, violenta como jamás lo habia hecho, me trato como a un animal, me marco reclamando lo que era suyo, creo que aún tengo algunas marcas y otras, aunque ya no son visibles, aunque permanecen ahí. No es la mejor experiencia y recordarlo duele, duelen demasiado me arden, como si quemaran, aun duelen con el simple recuerdo porque cuando le dije que parara no lo hizo, cuando le dije que se detuviera fue aún peor, aunque trate de detenerla no pude solo deje que sucediera y al dia siguiente todo siguió normal, ella estaba lista para ir a la escuela y yo simplemente adolorida, no solo físicamente, me sentía rota por dentro. Creí que se disculparía, que me daría una razón para su comportamiento, pero no…solo salió del cuarto conmigo aun desnuda inundada en lágrimas.

Ese dia tuve que inventarle una excusa a mamá, para no ir a la escuela, me sentía mal y como no, si tenía calentura y no podía levantarme. Maddie cuido de mi un rato, pero ninguna decía nada, ella ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo para mirarme, era un silencio demasiado incomodo, al rato llego mamá, salió de la habitación y yo me volví a romper. Empezó a pasar más tiempo con Diggie y por las noches estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Joey. Quizá esto tenía que pasar para que me diera cuenta de que este amor es imposible, pero eso ya lo sabía desde que inicio. ¿Entonces quizá para odiarla y apartarla de mi lado? A pesar de todo llámenme loca, pero como ya dije la sigo amando.

Voy camino a las gradas de las canchas para hablar con la entrenadora no me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para dar la practica hoy, después de sus regaños comprendió que aún estoy un poco débil para entrenar, me dejo sentarme y observar a mi equipo entrenar de nuevo sin mí, solo aplaudo cuando una pirueta les sale bien animándolas un poco **"una animadora de animadoras"** y sonrió.

Me asusto cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado pensé que era el imbécil de Diggie con algún chantaje, pero cuando volteo es Maddie con su uniforme espera ¿No debería estar entrenado?

\- ¿No deberías estar con ellas dando piruetas?

-No puedo aún sigo adolorida- Le digo con indiferencia, pero es la verdad.

-Yo…Liv tenemos que hablar- Me dice avergonzada, bueno debería es su culpa.

-Sera luego…estoy en entrenamiento y no puedo simplemente irme- Sé que no importaba el si me iba, pero no quería estar a solas con ella.

-No fue una pregunta Liv- Me dice con autoridad- Has estado evitándome toda la semana-Yo simplemente me enojo.

\- ¿¡Y tú por qué crees!? Crees- Baje un poco mi tono de voz cuando note las miradas curiosas de las chicas- Crees que lo que paso la otra noche es para menos

-Liv eso es de lo que quiero hablar, sé que me comporte como…

\- ¿Un animal, una imbécil, una idiota? Eso se queda corto, te comportaste como un demonio, como si tu intensión fuera matarmep ero sabes que creo que lo conseguiste porque me siento sin alma desde ese dia- De nuevo alce la voz, pero estaba al borde de las lágrimas **"No llores Liv, no merece ni una lagrima más"**

-Liv…mira- Voltee a ver a mis compañeras que ya se habían percatado del pleito

-Arreglen sus problemas lejos de aquí Rooney- Me grito la entrenadora- Solo distraen a mis chicas- Antes de que pudiera decir algo Maddie me jalo y saco de allí.

-Suéltame!- Le digo forcejeando- O me vas a obligar igual que la otra ves? - Debilita su agarre y yo aprovecho para zafarme y estoy dispuesta a irme cuando me toma del brazo- Auuh!- Grito de dolor.

-Liv…- Desliza la manga de la chamarra que cubría mi brazo y las ve, ve las marcas- Liv lo…lamento…tanto- Su voz es entrecortada- Yo no quise, no debí

-Exacto, no debiste- Me voy no quiero ninguna explicación ya, pero me alcanza de nuevo.

-Escúchame, por favor, sé que mi comportamiento, que lo que te hice no tiene justificación, sé que te hice daño y me di cuenta, pero cuando quise arreglarlo no pude me sentía como la persona más horrible del mundo, de verdad que quise, pero me aleje quizá hubiera sido mejor si yo…-Estaba al borde de las lágrimas así que la corte

-Si tú qué? Maddie, sangre lo sabes?, Ni siquiera cuando lo hicimos por primera vez ocurrió, claro que, a diferencia de esa, esta no fue nada amable y luego creí que despertaría contigo abrazándome, diciéndome lo mucho que me amabas, que lo sentías, Y cuando me iba a dormir sentía que al despertar todo sería una pesadilla, pero no…y si lo es, es la pesadilla más real que jamás haya tenido…y tu solo huiste nunca hiciste el intento por remediarlo, por aclararme lo que sucedió así que quien fue quien se alejó primero eh?- Las lágrimas eran incontenibles y ya no podía hablar más y solo hice lo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio, la abofetee en un arrebato de cólera, que hizo eco por los pasillos desiertos.

-Liv perdóname- Me dice después de un silencio y seguido de un abrazo y tan solo esas dos palabras me hicieron caer de rodillas con ella aferrándome en brazos, trate de zafarme, pero en el fondo no lo quería.

-Te odio*golpe* te odio*golpe*Te odio-Le digo, aunque sé que no es en serio y por fin me rindo y me aferro a ella aún más empapando su sudadera con mis lagrimas

-Yo estaba, no sabía que hacer- Empieza a decir entre lágrimas- Diggie me habia dicho que me amaba y yo lo bese algo que jamás habia hecho con él porque mis labios solo te pertenecen a ti pero sentí algo adentro y tuve miedo, cuando me di cuenta lo aparte, sentía que te habia traicionado, creí que te perdería, mis sentimientos eran tan confusos yo no podía sentir nada por él, y yo…yo- La abrace más fuerte- Lo único que se me ocurrió, la única cosa lógica fue que tenía…solo para borrar esos sentimientos, hacerle entender a mi cuerpo, a mis emociones que yo te amaba a ti, pero te lastime y por ende a mí al saber que te hice esto me mata por dentro, Liv solo… perdóname.

-shhh…no se lo entienda del todo tu comportamiento, pero todo lo demás sí, porque yo lo he sentido de hecho todo este tiempo he estado tan distraída, preocupada sin saber que sucedía con esto, con nosotras Maddie y luego esta Diggie, lo conocí es un buen chico al inicio me sentí mal por él, pero estuvieron pasando cosas últimamente que me hacen pensar que es una

-Mierda, lo sé- Me interrumpe separándose un poco de mi para poderme ver- Sé que se te estuvo insinuando, con ver cómo te miraba me bastaba para querer asesinarlo, y cuando te toco, dios, por eso llegue de "imprevisto" aquella vez en la casa - Dice entre comillas- Y hace un momento discutimos **"Mi culpa"** me dijo que tenías una foto mía desnuda, estaba enojado yo trate de razonar lo que me decía, lo cual era bastantemente jodido porque comenzó a decirme que eras una…-apretó su puño- lo calle de un golpe, le dije que no se te volviera a acercar mucho menos a hablar mal de ti, que era una mierda de persona por coquetear con mi hermana que es la persona que más amo- Solo me sorprendí-

\- ¿En serio, le dijiste eso?

\- Sí creo que no se lo tomo muy bien, me dijo algo como, ustedes los Rooney son unos malditos raros- Terminamos al mismo tiempo- ¿Espera tambien te lo dijo?

-Sí, bueno cuando vio la foto.

-Mmmm…ya, después de eso me enoje tanto que no creo que vaya a decir algo sobre lo nuestro- Mire su mano y estaba sangrando- Ves a lo que me refiero? - Dijo levantándose y ayudándome a incorporarme tambien, yo solo estaba preocupada por ella.

Maddie no debiste, hay que curarte eso- La tome de la mano, pero no se mueve volteo para verla y lo siguiente que siento es como sus labios impactan con los míos, al principio me quede estática pero luego correspondí pasando mis brazos en su cuello mientras ella los coloca en mi cintura juntando más nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que me levante un poco de puntas puede que seamos gemelas, pero Maddie es unos centímetros más alta que yo. **"Cuanto extrañaba esto"** Fue un beso tierno, lento un poco torpe pero lo único que me importaba era que podía sentirlos de nuevo, nos separamos no por falta de aire sino porque sentía esa necesidad de mirarla a los ojos, de ver esos hermosos orbes que me transmitían paz y tranquilidad, tenía que asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño y así fue cuando la mire supe que todo iba a estar bien.

-Liv Te amo- Me dice sosteniendo mi cara

-Lo sé, yo tambien Te amo Maddie- ella solo sonríe y me da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz- ahora a curarte eso.

Subimos al auto y nos encaminamos a casa.

Al llegar subimos a nuestro cuarto, no habia nadie, pero dejaron una nota en la que nos informaban que habían ido a la ciudad vecina al festival del chile que seguro pasarían la noche por allá y que confiaban en nosotras para cuidar de la casa, al parecer el festival del Chili del que tanto nos habló papá si vino, no a la ciudad pero…si a la vecina, eso hizo que me relajara un poco, no teníamos que dar explicaciones acerca de la herida de Maddie. Subimos a nuestra habitación.

Ahh!- Los gritos de Maddie podían escucharse por toda la cuadra

-No seas llorona, ya falta poco- Le digo poniendo un poco de alcohol en la herida

-Arde-

-¿Pues es obciudad,e arda, aparte tu querías pelear no? Atente a las consecuencias jovencita- Le digo en un tono que mamá haría, coloque la venda luego de limpiar la herida- Listo ahora ya está mejor.

-Gracias- Nos quedamos mirando y yo me acerco hasta juntar nuestros labios, el beso comienza lento, se fue intensificando, Maddie deslizo su lengua por mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un gemido dándole entrada a mi boca, su lengua luchaba contra la mía, coloca sus manos en mis piernas levantándome del suelo por instinto las enrede en su cintura, guiándome a la mesa tirando todas la cosas y colocándome sobre esta, rompe el beso y sus suaves labios dejan besos en mi cuello, un gemido, mis manos subieron hasta su cabeza pegándola aún más, se siente tan bien, baja el cierre de mi chamarra y me la quita, se separa un poco para hacer lo mismo con su chaqueta y vuelve a atrapar de nuevo mis labios mientras aprieta mis muslos.

-Ouch!- Grito sin poder evitarlo y es que esa es la parte que aun duele mas

-Yo…Liv no quise, perdón

-Está bien- Le digo intentando continuar, pero se aleja

-No, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero volver a lastimarte- Me dice con temor

-No lo harás- Me bajo de la mesa y tomo su cara haciendo que me mire a los ojos- No lo harás, confió en ti- Tomo su mano y la coloco donde se supone esta mi corazón- Sientes eso, como late, eso es cada vez que estoy contigo, cuando te miro, cuando me besas, ¿Sabes por qué? - No responde- Porque el al igual que yo está loco por ti, porque tú eres la persona a la que amo, porque puedo confiar en ti, ¿sí? - Asiente, la beso y le quito los anteojos que, aunque lucen muy sexy en ella no los necesitara. Solo sonríe mientras me besa, un beso tierno y húmedo, volviéndose una batalla de lenguas, mordí su labio haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido, me encantaba escucharla, sé que le encanta cuando hago eso.

-Me encantas- Me susurra en el oído antes de morder mi lóbulo y empezar a dejar besos húmedos comenzando desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello, y deje escapar otro gemido, mientras me guiaba a la cama- Sabes me encanta tu uniforme de porrista, luces tan sexy pero me encantaría más verte sin el- Su aliento chocando contra mi cuello me hizo perder la cordura y me deshice rápidamente de mi uniforme para volverme a abalanzar sobre ella dejando pequeños besos en su cuello- ahh…- Me tomo de las caderas mientras subía sus manos por mi espalda y quitaba mi sujetador dejando al descubierto mis pechos y de un momento a otro ya la tenía sobre mí en la cama acariciando mis muslos con una mano y con la otra tenia atrapado mi pecho izquierdo haciéndome gemir, luego empezó a dejar besos alrededor para luego succionar uno de mis pezones mientras el otro lo estimulaba con sus dedos.

Antes de continuar le quite la ropa quería sentirla contra mi cuerpo, y la volví a besar mientras sus dedos bajaban hasta mi centro estimulándolo, sonríe por lo húmeda que estaba, deje escapar unos gemidos audibles, gracias a dios mis padres no estaban, hubiera sido una tortura para mi reprimirme.

Maddie comenzó a descender dejando un camino de besos y saliva por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis labios inferiores dejando suaves besos alrededor para empezar a besar y morder mi clítoris, me sentía en el cielo, extrañaba todas estas sensaciones que producía en mi- Si…mas….ahhh- Me hacía gritar de placer, sentía que ya estaba por terminar pero de momento se detuvo- por qué?- Dije aun agitada para luego sentir uno de sus dedos introducirse en mi interior no pude evitar soltar un grito pues me tomo por sorpresa pero me callo con un beso mientras empezaba a sacar y meter dejando escapar varios gemidos de mi parte introduciendo al poco tiempo un segundo y tercero empezando con embestidas leves y pude notar un poco de miedo en su mirada pero le dedique una sonrisa que correspondió-Por favor…mas- Logre decir entre jadeos

-Como ordenes amor- las embestidas entonces se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, eche la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que dejara pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello gimiendo aún más, seguro que mañana iba a despertar con varios moretones, pero no importaba nada, solo estar en el momento. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, estaba a punto- Córrete para mí- Me susurro, arquee mi espalda y me deje ir- ¡MADDIE!-Grite su nombre clavando mis uñas en su espalda para luego dejarme caer en el colchón, cayo a mi lado suspirando- Te extrañe tanto- me atrajo hacia ella abrazándome

-Yo tambien- Dije suspirando su aroma, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo viendo las marcas que aún quedaban, mirando desde mis piernas hasta los brazos.

POV Maddie

Miraba su frágil cuerpo junto al mío, mientras que con mis dedos recorría esas marcas, que le provoque, sé que decía que no habia problema, pero yo aún me sentía culpable, no estuvo bien y el que me esté dando esta oportunidad siento que no me la merezco, no merezco a alguien como Liv. Creo que los recuerdos de esa noche siempre me atormentaran.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Llegue corriendo a casa, mis padres no estaban fueron a una reunión de ex alumnos y mis hermanitos habían quedado para hacer un proyecto con unos amigos así que entre azotando la puerta y dejándome caer en el suelo de la entrada porque demonios lo bese, no puedo estar sintiendo esto yo amo a Liv, solo a mi hermana, no puedo perderla, tengo que borrar estos sentimientos, eso es solo tengo que estar con ella y se me pasara._

 _Subí corriendo a la habitación "Por favor que ella este adentro" abrí la puerta y ahí estaba sentada frente al espejo arreglándose para dormir, sonrió al verme_

 _-Creí que llegarías tarde- Al verla con ese top que usa para dormir me calenté aún más, tenía que estar con ella ya- ¿Maddie? - Avance hasta ella y estampe mis labios con los suyos en un beso para nada tierno- wow! Alguien quiere jugar esta noche- No conteste solo me dedique a atrapar de nuevo sus labios, levantando el Top para dejarme ver sus hermosos pechos comencé a masajearlos mientras dejaba mordiscos en su cuello -Detente…Maddie…mañana tengo practica temprano…no puedo- Ignore sus palabras y la cargue hasta tumbarla en la cama quitándome apresuradamente la playera- Maddie te dije que no puedo…- Intento apartarme pero yo tenía más fuerza que ella así que con una mano la tome de las muñecas y las coloque por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra iba bajando su pantalón-Maddie es en serio? Suéltame, te dije que no…- seguía forcejando, comencé a mordisquear sus pechos tan fuertes que empezó a soltar gritos de dolor- Maddie me estas lastimando, suéltame por favor…- Sus piernas empezaron a moverse para poderme sacar de encima, pero fui más ágil y coloque mis piernas sobre las suyas- ¿Que estás haciendo? Maddie me estas asustando- Me decía entre sollozos._

 _-Solo disfrútalo hermanita, te va a gustar- le dije al oído aprovecho mi descuido para soltarse de mi agarre y empujarme_

 _-Pero que es lo que te pasa? No puedo dormir contigo hoy, cuando estés más calmada hablamos, esta no eres tu- antes de que pudiera salir la tome fuerte de la cintura clavándole mis uñas en el acto y empujándola a la cama de nuevo_

 _-Yo soy quien pone las reglas esta noche hermanita- Me relamí los labios y vi su cara entre asombro y asustada._

 _-Maddie te dije que no…- yo solo me abalance de nuevo sobre la cama, ella retrocedía la tome por los brazos- no, no, NO…-trataba de empujarme, tuve que apretar mi agarre dejando mis dedos marcados en sus pequeños brazos, la estampe contra la pared y mordí su clavícula para luego subir hasta sus labios, un beso tosco lleno de lujuria mordí su labio tambien haciéndolo sangrar solo lamí el hilo de sangre que emanaba de la herida-Por favor…no- esta noche yo era el lobo y ella mi presa tenía que sacarme todos esos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir, mordí, lamí todo lo que mis ojos tenían delante, el perfecto cuerpo de Liv; escuchaba sus suplicas y sollozos-Maddie, duele por favor, detente- pero no les preste ni la más mínima atención, después de un rato dejo de forcejar y todo lo demás fue fácil. Creo que no tenía idea de lo linda que se ve cuando llora. Cuando termine sabía que lo que sentía por ese inútil no se compararía jamás a lo que siento por Liv, pero porque siento este vacío si es así? Volteo a ver a mi hermana con una sonrisa, pero esta de espaldas sollozando_ _ **"¿Pero que hice?"**_ _dije al darme cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba quise disculparme, tocarla, pero me arrepentí al último momento, solo me levanté dejando a Liv llorando en su cama._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Al dia siguiente no podía ni mirarles a los ojos, me sentía como el ser más despreciable de esta tierra, sentía vergüenza habia lastimado a la persona que más quería y todo por mis inseguridades. Cruzo mi mirada con la de Liv- ¿Algún dia me perdonaras?

-Ya lo hice, creí que habia quedado claro con esto

-Es que no puedes, es decir, yo te hice esto, fui tan cobarde, te lastimé

-Maddie, Te amo, y no voy a permitir que un error destruya nuestra relación, seria horrible vivir una vida sin ti a mi lado.

-Pero Liv…

-No hay peros, no quiero que los haya, solo quiero seguirte amando hoy mañana y siempre, ir a la misma universidad que me celes todos los días, comprar una enorme casa cuando sea una súper estrella y tu una gran jugadora de Basketball que mida casi dos metros-Reí un poco- quiero tener un pequeño Dave corriendo por la casa o quizá una pequeña Carter porque no ambos, pero que todo eso sea contigo; y no me vas a echar a perder los planes Madison Kate Rooney- Me dice tocando mi nariz con su dedo sacándome una sonrisa

-Prometo hacer todos tus sueños realidad, protegerte y jamás…jamás volverte a lastimar, nunca

-Lo sé- le di un beso en la frente mientras cerraba sus ojos y dormía.

-Pero creo que prefiero una pequeña Dustin-Le dije, aunque sabía que no me había escuchado, aun teníamos mucho tiempo para pensar en el futuro y en lo que llega solo quiero hacerla feliz, verla sonreír a mi lado.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al final de mi primera historia wuuu! Larga? Yo si la sentí muy larga, mi mano se acalambro jaja y es que yo soy de los que escribe primero en el cuaderno para pasar luego a la computadora. xD

La verdad es que estuve un poco inseguro de subir esto, ya que nunca nadie ha leído mis historias y nunca he tenido críticas constructivas, así que cualquier comentario, sugerencia son aceptables.

Gracias por leerme y quizá nos leamos por ahí en otra historia.


End file.
